En casos extremos
by MykUniverse
Summary: Dinos Nozomi si Maki, Umi y Eli se te declararan el mismo día ¿a quien elegirías?- Es algo complicado pero creo que me gustaría andar con...¡Rin!-Pero ella no esta...-No a mi me gustan los gatos y me quedo con Rin :3
1. Chapter 1

Son las cuatro de la tarde y el sol sigue quemando a muerte, así ha sido toda la semana, por eso, las chicas decidieron que sería un buen momento para hacer una junta en el salón del club, donde podrán organizarse y expresar sus ideas.

-Chicas, vamos a dar inicio a la reunión

-Pero Nico-chan, todavía no están Umi y Maki-dice Honoka de manera despreocupada. Ella está sentada a lado de Kotori.

-¿Cómo?...no podemos estarlas esperando todo el día

-Calma Nicochi, ellas han sido disciplinadas y puntuales

-Aunque es extraño que ellas no estén. Rin, Hanayo ¿Saben dónde está Maki?

-Lo lamento Eli no sabemos nada de Maki desde la última clase

-Yo recuerdo a verla visto con Umi ¿No? Honoka-chan-dice Kotori

-No losé…

La puerta se abre de golpe y entran Umi y Maki vestidas de una manera algo rara, casi como si fueran a una cita. Lo cual es incorrecto deberían de estar vistiendo el uniforme.

-¡Me gustas!-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Chicas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién?

-¿Nya?

Las chicas perplejas por la introducción de Umi y Maki empezaron a murmurar, era obvio quienes eran las afortunadas 3 3

-Verte todos los días se ha vuelto un tormento, Nozomi realmente anhelo tenerte en mis brazos

-¡Cállate, Umi! Mi sufrimiento de todos los días, es ser la única que te haga feliz-dice Maki acercándose a Nozomi y dándole un beso en la mano.

¡Crash! ¡Crash! Eso es el sonido de dos corazones que se acaban de romper

-¡Honoka! Deja de comer buñuelos, me estoy declarando

-Lo siento Umi-chan

-Me largo a casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dice Nico un tanto molesta y guardando sus pertenencias en su mochila sin tener cuidado

-Nosotras también Rin-chan

-Nyahhhh pero yo quiero saber a quién elige Nozomi-chan

-Rin-chan por favor, tenemos que ir con Nico-chan

-Honoka-chan acabo de recordar que tengo que ir por unas cosas, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, Kotori…¿Vas a…

-Por favor aquí no

Entonces en el aula solo se quedaron las dos pretendientes y la chicas que ellas dos aman…amm y también esta Eli…No se olviden de ella.

-Nozomi danos tu respuesta-dicen las dos

-Chicas es que esto es tan… No me miren así

-No podemos verte de otra forma-dice Maki

-Estamos muy enamoradas de ti-dice Umi

-Por favor digan que es una broma

-Por supuesto que no, voy enserio contigo, por lo que quiero…-Umi se sonroja

-¡Vamos! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dice Maki la cual por primera vez no se agarró un mechón de su cabello y se avergonzó

-Yo no tengo idea de que….

-Ya basta chicas, denle tiempo a Nozomi para decidir-dice Eli por fin sirviendo de algo

-¿Mañana podremos saber tu respuesta?-dice Umi

-Entre más pronto mejor-dice Maki

-Supongo que sí-dice Nozomi con la cabeza baja

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana-dice Umi tomando de la mano a Nozomi y besándola como muestra de cariño.

-¡Hey, no hagas eso!-dice Maki tomando la otra mano de Nozomi y besándola también

-Es mi forma de demostrarle mi amor, no te molesta ¿verdad, Nozomi?-dice Umi repitiendo la acción

-Espera esa fue mi idea…y yo la amo más-ella vuelve a besar a Nozomi. Asi se la pasaron besando la mano de Nozomi, por poco tiempo

-Chicas…-dice Eli agarrándolas de los hombros a ambas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya déjenla, la están incomodando-es verdad, Nozomi esta sonrojada hasta las orejas

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te largas?-dice Maki enfadada

-Pues yo…Solo estoy…

-Será que tú también eres mi rival.-dice Umi confrontando a Eli

-Amm no…Yo solo soy… ¡La mejor amiga de Nozomi! Y seré la que le ayude a decidir… ¿verdad Nozomi?

-¡Sí! Elichi me ayudara a decidir, ya saben una segunda opinión es mejor, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una….¡Ya vámonos tenemos mucho que platicar!- Asi fue como Nozomi y la mejor amiga de ella, por fin se safaron de esa situación tan tensa... Dos declaraciones en un día debe ser algo difícil y más si son de dos personas cercanas que aprecias….

-Nozomi… ¿Qué piensas?...

-No losé… esas chica no están actuando como normalmente lo hacen

-Opino lo mismo, tampoco son chicas que hagan ese tipo de cosas…son serias

-¿Crees que se hayan golpeado la cabeza?

-Es lo más seguro… ¡No sé qué voy a hacer!

-Sino te gustan…. entonces deberían de rechazarlas

-Pero no creo poder hacer eso

-Vamos Nozomi sino lo haces, les darías esperanzas en donde no las hay, sino lo hacer

-Tienes razón, voy a decirles por face

-¿No sería mejor que se lo digas en persona?

-No para eso sirve los medios de comunicación

-Bueno, como tú veas.

-Nos vemos Elichi, no entiendo cómo les puedo gustar solo un demente sentiría eso por mi

-jajajaj Tienes razón

-Mala Elichi-fue lo último que dijo Nozomi antes de irse

-Maldita sea… debería de estar en un psiquiátrico

Porque tenía que pasar eso, durante tres años nunca tuve a algún rival y en menos de unos meses ya hay dos chicas atrás de Nozomi….es mi culpa nunca me he animado a decirle mis sentimientos… pero me daba tanto miedo de ser rechazada y ahora siento como si…estaré en la zone friend por siempre…

-siempre, siempre

-Siempre qué Oneechan- Eli no lo ha notado pero desde que llego a casa, empezó a hablar sola. Su madre estaba preocupada, así que, mando a Arisa a su habitación.

-Siempre, siempre

-Vamos onee-chan estas actuando extraño y me estas preocupando-dice Arisa moviendo su mano enfrente Eli, pero ella ni encuenta

-Onee-chan esto es importante, mamá dijo que no te dará mesada si te la sigues gastando en chocolates

-siempre, siempre…

-¿Tan grave estas?...sabes hace unos días fui a la casa de Yukiho, sin embargo, ella no estaba, pero, Honoka me invito a entrar pensé que me iba a llevar al cuarto de Yukiho pero mejor fuimos a su cuarto… y aprovechamos que no había nadie para…

-¡Ya bastas Arisa! No me interesa saber tu vida sexual

-¡Onee-chan! Nosotras íbamos a…

-No tienes por qué mentir, a esta edad todos queremos hacer...por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¡Onee

-Calla Arisa y escúchame…afortunadamente tu puedes tener sexo con Honoka sin quedar embarazada pero creo que todavía puede contagiarte de enfermedades. ¿Utilizaron algun jueguete?

-O

-¡Silencio! No quiero detalles. Solo protégete, ya que las que tienen pareja deben de estar juntos y protegerse por siempre, siempre…

-¡Onee-chan! ¡¿Te peleaste con Nozomi?! ¡¿O qué?!

-¿Por qué con Nozomi? Tal vez me pelee con Hanayo

-En primera Hanayo es amor y una pelea con tu novia es lo único que te haría decir…incoherencias

-Te equivocas, Nozomi y yo somos amigas y siempre lo seremos

-¿te rechazo, Oneechan'

-No, pero ya se me adelantaron

-¿Quién oneechan?

-Maki y Umi

-Wow Umi y Maki

-Losé estoy en problemas, tal vez se arrepienta y le diga a una que sí o tal vez a amabas

-No creo

-¿por?

-Porque desde hace tiempo le gusta a Nozomi y no creo que cambie sus gustos fácilmente

-Lo dices para animarme

-No onee-chan es porque las he visto convivir y se nota, pero, tú eres muy densa.

-No los soy, simplemente…¿enserio crees que le guste?

-Claro, y debería de declararte

-Pero ¿y Maki y Umi?

-Que sufran…bueno no pero Nozomi no es para ninguna de las dos

-No puede ser que mi hermana menor me esté ayudando en esto

-No hay nada de malo ¿verdad?

-No muchas gracias-Eli abraza a su hermana

-Y qué fue lo que hicieron tú y Honoka

-No te diré

-Dime antes de que vaya a su casa a darle algunas lecciones

-Onee-chan mejor deberías de pensar cómo te vas a declarar mañana

Hola! si me odian lo entenderé u.u

Pero les juro que hoy que tenía tiempo xD quise continuar con algún cap de estereotipos o FRACRASO DE HEROES pero no sabía con cual y buscando inspiración encontré una imagen salvaje y ¡BOOM! y salio esto...¡Rayos!

Considero que solo tendrá un capitulo mas y FIN ... Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos :3

Por cierto ¿que le gustaría lee un nuevo cap de estereotipos, de FRACASO DE HEROES, tal vez este? Si todavía hay algún interesado n.n


	2. Duro contra el muro a Nozomi

Ya al día siguiente, ya tenía un plan y detallado y perfecto para declararle mi amor a Nozomi, solo tenía que dejar mi guitarra en el club y ya cuando estuvieran a solas le cantaría una canción de amor.

Aunque voy al consejo con un porte serio y frio, sé que estoy muy nerviosa y con muchas ganas de hablar con Nozomi para que me diga cómo le fue con Umi y Maki.

-¡Noooo! ¡Ya basta, me avergüenzan!-esa es la voz de Nozomi pero a diferencia de la de ayer parece como si estuviera divirtiendo.

-Las interrumpo-entro al aula para comprobar lo peor ya que efectivamente Maki y Umi estaban con ella y no solo eso Umi estaba por atrás casi a abrazándola y Maki estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Bastante-dicen Umi y Maki al mismo tiempo.

-Jajaja chicas. No Elichi solo estamos viendo lo que dicen las cartas

-Ya veo, saben es mejor que se vayan Nozomi y yo necesitamos comenzar con el papeleo.

-No veo porque nuestra presencia afecta en hacer su trabajo-dice Umi mientras termina el abrazo y se aferra a Nozomi.

-Además nosotras no las estamos pasando muy bien, lo mejor sería que te fueras-dice Maki, luego de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Nozomi.

-¡¿Qué…mmm…Ya basta Maki esas cosas no se deben hacer en la escuela- dice Eli con bastante molestia

-No veo el problema, nos vas a acusar-dice la peliazul que para el colmo empezó a besar el cuello de Nozomi

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?... ¿Por qué no se desmaya Umi? ¿Por qué no se avergüenza Maki?... ¡¿Por qué les tenía que gustar mi Nozomi?!

-Umi, Maki tiene razón Elichi, es mejor que se vayan- que le haces Nozomi, se te nota que no te "incomodan" los cariños de estas salvajes fieras, pubertas hormonales.

-Pero nosotras queríamos estar más tiempo contigo-dicen las malditas deseosas de sexo.

-Mmm si ese es el problema, podemos vernos en el receso- Noooo ¿Por qué Nozomi? Estamos bien nosotras dos solas

-Aun así falta mucho-Ni que se fueran a morir

-Calma chicas no se morirán sino me ven por un rato.-… Espero que ¿sí?... En que estoy pensando son mis amigas, que quieren con la chica que a mí me gusta u.u

-Quien sabe estoy muy enamorada-dice Umi ¿Por qué no te gusto Kotori? Ella es linda, va contigo y es tu amiga de infancia.

-Te extrañare-dice Maki y tú ¿Por qué no te gusto Niko? Todos pensábamos que eras una lolicona, carpintera amante del serrucho ¿Qué paso aquí?

Sin más que decir las dos se despiden con caras cabizbajas

-Son peor que las sanguijuelas –Me alegra que ya se fueran.

-Elichi esa broma es un poco pesada.

-Estoy hablando enserio. Dime qué hacían esas dos aquí.-En este momento Eli no está pensando en lo que dice, ¿Quién lo hace cuando estás hablando con la persona que te gusta?

-Solo vinieron a verme

-Eso ya lo note. ¿No las rechazaste?

-Amm no

-¿Por qué no las rechazaste? Ellas no te gustan ¿o sí?

-Ayer hable con ellas y…no está mal darles una oportunidad

-(y este es el momento donde uno sufre)…Ya veo

-Además… me podría acostumbrar a sus cariños – Y sufres más…

-¡¿Qué diablos dices?! ¡No digas tonterías!

-Elichi tranquila

-Es que…quedamos que las ibas a rechazar y ahora están más cerca de ti parecen parásitos

-Eli no te expreses así de ellas

-Solo están sobre de ti, creyendo que te pueden tocar y decir ufff… tontería y media.

-¡Ya basta!, ellas me pidieron una oportunidad para conquistarme, ¿tienes algún problema?

¡Sí! ¿Qué les sucede?, yo te vi primero…bueno en realidad tú me viste primero…-Por supuesto que no.

-Yo diría que estas celosa

\- Estas loca Nozomi, solo son muy aventadas, ruidosas, empalagosas, broncudas, algo así como insoportable nada más.

-Ya te acostumbraras- Eso es lo que menos quiero…

* * *

Ahora saltémonos cuatro horas de clases de X materias que de seguro a nadie le interesa saber y vámonos directamente al receso, puntuales llegaron Umi y Maki a abrazar, alagar y ser lo más empalagosas posibles con mi Nozomi, bien me imagino que esto sería una nube de amor si no fuera por esa mancha negra y amargada que hay muy en el fondo, así es, me refiero a mí.

-Y ese es el motivo porque nos gustas Nozomi-¿Eh?

-Realmente estoy sorprendida, me has dicho todo esto Umi sin desmayarte-¿De qué me perdí?

-También estoy sorprendida, al menos, yo jamás me imagine que esa sería la razón por la que cayera en el amor- Al parecer era algo importante esta platica

-La vida es una locura Maki, todo puede suceder-¿Por qué me voltean a ver a mí? No estaba prestando atención…

-Amm bueno yo…

-Elichi tengo sed. Y tú ya no tienes jugo-Ahora ¿de qué me estás hablando? Nozomi

-¿Eh? ¡Te tomaste mi juego Nozomi!

-Y todavía tengo sed.

-¡Nozomi!

-No te preocupes mi princesa, yo iré por tu jugo, para que ya no tengas sed y puedas llenar tus labios de…

-Si si si, Umi guarda silencio y vayamos por los jugos-No tiene por qué ser tan ridícula

-¿Tú también vas?

-Por supuesto, se tomaron mi jugo.

Así fue como Umi y yo nos fuimos por unos jugos, y dejamos a Nozomi con la pelirroja… ¿No tiene nada de malo? ¿No es como si se fuera a aprovechar? Y que si se aprovecha, si no me guio por mis sentimientos Umi y Maki son buenas chicas, por ejemplo Umi es una chica disciplinada, inteligente, educada y por las letras de sus canciones se puede ver que es romántica, solo hay que observarla, ella es un ejemplo a seguir, respetuosa, le gusta coquetear con las chicas de grado menor…Alto ella acaba de decirle a esa chica que está muy buena.

-Vamos guapa, acepta mi número, esos dos melones se ven que están jugosos y quiero probarlos-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! Esta chica no es Umi.

-Oye tú también estas guapa ¿me dejas tocarte una bubi?-¿Cómo es posible que siga caminando tan normal? Como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera tan casual. Llegamos hasta la máquina. Ella sigue siendo tan feliz mientras selecciona las bebidas ¿Qué paso con su amor eterno por Nozomi? ¿Se le olvido? Esto no se puede quedar así. La tomo del hombro y la volteo para que nos podamos ver a los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? Eso no es normal.

-¿Qué tiene? A ellas les gusta, todas están a mis pies.

-¿Y Nozomi?

-Ella es como la medalla de oro, la victoria es mía si me la gano, pero, aun así, tengo las de plata-Ella no dice más y sigue caminando.

-¡Se lo diré a Nozomi!

-No importa, no te va a creer, mejor vete acostumbrando- Y como si nada le dio una nalgada a una chica que estaba en la esquina de espaldas

-Ayyyy- Ella se voltea molesta y… wow que cosas.

-¡¿Umi-chan?!

-¡¿Kotori?! No es lo que… digo ¿te gusto?

-¿Eh?

-Si quieres puedo llenar tu corazón de amor-Umi con un dedo suyo le toca un pezón a Kotori, después de esa acción como si quisiera retractarse le soba el pecho. Mientras tanto Kotori está en schock hasta que reacciona y le da un manotazo a Umi.

-¡Umi-chan ya no es la misma!- es lo último que dice antes de salir corriendo.

-Bien hecho Umi, de seguro ahora si se va a Paris.

-¡Lo arruine!... digo por el bien de muse iré a buscarla, mm dile a Nozo… ¡¿Para donde te fuiste Kotori?!

En el momento que Umi corre tras de Kotori, suena el timbre, lo que significa que ya es hora de entrar a clase y ni Nozomi y yo obtuvimos nuestras bebidas.

* * *

Par mi sorpresa aunque el receso termino Nozomi no asistió a la siguiente clase, también vi que era extraño para Niko no dejaba de voltear a su lugar para luego mirar al pizarrón. Terminaron la ultimas clases y ella jamás asistió, para ese momento yo ya estaba desanimada, me imagino que mañana tendrá que ser la confesión, de seguro ni asistirá al consejo, de todos modos alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo, así imagine que sería mi tarde hasta que…

-Ahhh Hola Niko que te trae por aquí

-¿Dónde está Nozomi?

-No la he visto desde el receso, aunque, me imagino que esta con la idiota de Maki-Mientras solo sea Makii…Tal vez…

\- Esa imbécil

-¿Necesitas algo de ella?- Acaso decidiste volverte pretendiente de Nozomi, mmm no sería raro.

-No realmente solo hice una lista

-¿una lista?-

-Bueno eso no te incumbe

-Oh entiendo

\- Es una lista sobre las razones por las que no debe andar con Maki

-….

-Número uno es una mocosa hormonal

-Alto ¿enserio hiciste una lista sobre eso?

-Continuo tiene 15 años, significa que está dejando la pubertad para ser una adolescente, obvio su cuerpo está cambiando…-No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero, nunca imagine conocer a Maki en tan solo unas horas… ¡HORAS!

-¡Hey Niko! No crees que es demasiado tiempo para…

-¡Espera! Solo un niño mimado puede creer en santa, sus padres la han malcriado durante años, eso significa que…

-Ya Niko, estoy segura que yo no debería saber eso, además no tengo cabeza para nada, a menos que se trate de Nozomi

-Te entiendo

-¿También piensas en Nozomi?

-No bueno… Maki no le conviene simplemente a ella. ¿Te tengo que volver a repetir la lista?

-Mmm…. A ti te gusta Maki

-¡¿Qué?! La idol número uno del universo jamás se enamoraría de una idiota como ella… ¿se nota mucho?

-Bastante-Vamos siempre la andas viendo, molestando y luego haces…

-Da igual de todos modos yo sé que a ti te gusta Nozomi

-¿Eh?- ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

-No te hagas también eres obvia

-Bien, bien también soy obvia. Bueno tengo que ir al club deje algunas cosas ahí y tengo que regresar por ellas.

-Te acompaño tal vez la encuentre en el camino y le pueda dar la lista.

-No le vayas a dar esa lista a Nozomi, sino, se burlara de ti toda la vida-

-Por supuesto que…Ashh que idiota soy. Gracias Eli iba a hacer una… ¡IDIOTA!

No sé en qué momento Niko dejo de estar a mi lado, no la culpo después de ver a Nozomi recargada sobre la mesa y a Maki sometiéndola, realmente no era una escena agradable.

-Tengo que irme nos vemos Nozo...-dice Maki algo apurada

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- Esta situación ya me tiene más que molesta, no ha pasado ni un día después de su declaración y las dos… Nozomi no es ningún objeto.

-No te incumbe ¡Déjame pasar!-

-¡Ustedes son de lo peor! No permitiré que se sigan acercando a Nozomi-En ese momento hice que Maki retrocediera, pero, para mí no sería suficiente solo intimidarla, así que lo que hice después , ya estaba fuera de mi control, la tome del cuello de su camisa y como si mi fuerza aumentara la levante para estrellarla contra el estante, sin embargo..

-Ya basta Elichi no le hagas daño- Al ver la expresión de angustia de Nozomi por esta chica, no me quedo de otra más que soltarla y dejarla estrellar contra el piso y así la pelirroja salió corriendo del salón.

-¡ Y tú, esto es tu culpa!-No deje que Nozomi me respondiera solo salí también del salón, como una niña patética, llorando por los pasillos, a lo más que atine fue subir a la azotea, al menos, ahí nadie me buscaría y se puede obtener algo de aire fresco. Al llegar ahí me senté en el suelo, ya era tarde, así que me tocó ver la puesta de sol, este momento sería una escena muy romántica o muy trágica en una película de amor y bueno a mí me toco…

-Uff Elichi por fin te encuentro, esto es uno de los poco lugares donde me imagine que estarías.- ¿Me toca alguna escena de burla?

-Woow la gran presidenta del consejo sentada en el suelo, te importa si me siento a tu lado-sin mucha prisa se sentó a lado mío y se recargo en mi hombro.

-… Lo siento Elichi te he hecho pasar un mal día, ellas dos rodeándonos todo el tiempo, debió ser molesto, también extrañaba hablar contigo a solas y pasar solo tiempo contigo y nada más, pero, aun así no debiste atacar a Maki, ella y yo solo…

-¡Lo sé! Te iba a mostrar cuanto te ama, disculpa por interrumpir

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Sabes Nozomi soy obvia para media humanidad, menos para ti. Mejor porque no le preguntas a tus cartas

-No es necesario yo sé que estas celosa

-… Y que tiene que esta celosa tus estas muy contenta con tus dos taradas pretendientes

\- Elichi... Todas me pueden llevar al pasto pero tú eres la única que me lleva al jardín de cristal, así es el amor.

-¿Eh?

-Me gustas Elichi-porque siento como si estallaran miles de cohetes dentro de mi estómago, ¿esto es real?

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si Elichi todavía quiere

-Siempre, siempre, siempre

-Me parece perfecto

Después de eso Nozomi y yo unimos por primera vez nuestros labios y más cohetes dentro de mí estomago definitivamente esto es mejor que cualquier festival.

* * *

Después de una gran sesión de besos y palabras de amor, Nozomi y yo regresamos a nuestras casas, uno pensaría que ya puedo ser feliz con mi pareja y vivir una vida romántica, como cualquier otra pareja en el mundo, sin embargo, en mi caso no, ya que tengo dos problemas (no me refiero a mis pechos) sino a esas dos rivales, pero, ahora que ando con Nozomi tengo que dejarles claro que ella es mi NOVIA y no se pueden a cercar a ella de otra forma que no sea con fines de amistad. Por eso, este viernes decidí traer a la escuela bate de béisbol y hablar con ella de forma pacífica. Sé que ellas son las únicas en el club, después de su declaración nadie ha vuelto a excepción de Niko y yo. Me imagino que es para no entrometerse en estos asuntos embarazosos. Un último suspiro y abro la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que se abra completamente y choque con la pared

-¡Escuchen! Nozomi es mi novia y…

-¡Ya cállate!-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, pero, no hay ningún ataque o amenaza, solo están deprimidas. Realmente están tristes.

-No lo malentiendas Eli nos alegra que por fin estén juntas pero…- dice Umi volteándome a ver unos segundos para luego volverse a recargar en la mesa.

-Solo vete y déjanos hundirnos en nuestra soledad.-dice Maki sin siquiera verme.

¿Y ahora?, yo esperaba un duelo a muerte.

-Oigan no estén triste ya llegara alguien especial a su vida y les dará amor pero tienen que entender que Nozomi es para mí.

-Ese no es el problema

-¿Entonces?

-Kotori me está evitando.

-Niko-chan no quiere hablarme.

-Bueno entenderán que ellas no quieren ser platos de segunda mesa.

-¡Ellas no son platos de segunda mesa!

-A mí siempre me ha gustado Kotori

-Y bueno no es como que me guste Niko-chan…Bueno si me gustan Niko-chan.

-… Bien cuéntenme que es lo que está pasando aquí y quiero detalles

-Veras…

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Acaso soy su sirvienta? No tengo porque llevarle sus cosas a la tonta de Niko-enana._

 _-Vamos Maki solo te pidió un favor, no es para tanto._

 _-Y para el colmo voy sola al club_

 _-Oye sigo aquí, que Niko no te acompañara no significa q no exista._

 _-Lo siento Umi, no quería…_

 _-No te preocupes te entiendo, lo tengo._

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Es mi cuaderno de notas._

 _-Por mi reproductor y un libro de Ni… ¡Una revista de chicas!_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Su tan importante libro es una revista de chicas…Definitivamente se lo arrojare en la cara._

 _-Vamos Maki que no sea un libro de biología no significa que no sea útil, mira tiene… compatibilidad del zodiaco, formas de seducción…_

 _-Nada de eso me interesa, deja eso y vámonos Umi._

 _-Lo sigues incluso hasta el consejo estudiantil, estás muy enamorada….Tienes razón es una tontería vámonos._

 _-Espera tal vez eso si es importante…._

 _-¡A Nozomi le gusta Eri!-dicen la pelirroja y la peliazul._

 _-Pobre Nozomi ha sufrido tantos años._

 _-Estúpida Eli como no se dio cuenta antes, debemos de hacer algo por ella, Umi._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Es obvio tenemos que juntarlas._

 _-Pero ¿Cómo? Yo no sé nada de amor, nunca he tenido pareja._

 _-Lee esto, tu chico es muy denso y no se te declara, entonces, necesitas un caso extremo._

 _-Parece que estas revistas tienen la solución para cada cualquier tipo de problema Maki._

 _Fin de Flashback_

-Entonces solo porque una revista diga, "la competencia animara a tu chico a declararse", ustedes se vuelven mi competencia para que me declare.

-¡Funciono!

-Bueno si

-Ya tienes a la chica Eli, de que te quejas-dice Maki

-Sí Eli, se feliz-dice Umi

-Pero… no las puedo dejar así, ustedes son como mis hermanas. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ustedes.

-Habla con Kotori y explícale lo que sucedió.

-Por supuesto y me imagino que también debo hablar con Niko-chan.

-No es como que sea necesario.

-Oh vamos chicas ¿un abrazo de agradecimiento?-La verdad no siento que hablar con estas chicas solucione todo.

-Eso es vergonzoso.

-No voy a abrazarlas por eso.

-Oigan chicas, ven que las veo como hermanas-Esto será una gran idea.

-Emm sip

-Sucede algo Eli

-En realidad necesito un favor

Son las doce y quince de tarde, en la ciudad ya empieza a transitar algo de gente y una chica rubia de tan solo catorce años espera enfrente de una gran plaza y acercándose a ella viene una chica con un mal semblante y algo agotada.

-Perdón Arisa, mi mamá decidió pedirme favores y…

-Como siempre tarde Honoka, que sea la última vez que dejas esperando a mi hermanita.

-¿Eli?

-Es mejor que te comportes de forma decente durante todo el día.

-¿Umi?

-Y por supuesto que traigas mucho dinero.

-¿Maki? Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No es obvio, somos las hermanas MAYORES de Arisa y venimos a cuidarla de ti

-Ohhhh…Ayy

* * *

Hola Hola n.n

Sino me extrañaron a mi, espero que hayan extrañado esta historia

Realmente espero que les haya gustado y haya de llenado su casa de risas escandalosas, sino el fic no cumpliría su objetivo (hacerlos parecer locos)

Bueno antes de despedirme respondere sus revisiones geniales

NozoEli: Cuando te das cuenta que Rosa siempre estuvo contigo, bueno despues de tanto tiempo de conocernos ya e puedes imaginar las ideas locas que origina mi cabeza

Guestk: de Cuando mencionaste Kokoa, solo pude pensar a alguien le gusta FRACASO DE HÉROES y luego fue de es cierto xD, realmente gracias por leerme, se que terminare es historia pero no prometo que sea u.u pronto

Mari-chan: Woo ya me entro curiosidad saber si esperaste esta historia por siempre Siempre siempre xD NTC SI Es Así estaras leyendo esto, aino pues jajaja bueno es entedible n.n xD Gracias por leer

Guest: De Seguro Todas Se La Llevan al pasto en las citas, pero ya sabés Eli no xD

Love Novels: Me alagas, Realmente gracias por leer y Que esta Segunda Parte espero que te Haya Hecho muuy FELIZ n.n

Sin Mas HASTA LA PROXIMA n.n


End file.
